La cabeza de Holmes y el corazón de Watson
by The NN
Summary: Inspirada en House, M.D. Sherlock es parte de un accidente, del cual poco recuerda. Sólo sabe que tiene que salvar a una persona clave involucrada, la cual afectará su relación con Watson. Un three-shot slash SHxJW.
1. Holmes's head

Sherlock estaba en, lo que parecía, un club nocturno_._ Notó sangre en sus dedos y una chica frente a él, le pidió que le examinara la cabeza: tenía una laceración considerable. Tras salir del local, siente haber despertado en medio de la nada; todo daba vueltas, y percató a un médico intentando interrogarlo con mirada fija, aledaño a gente moviéndose de un lugar a otro. Se concentró y percibió una vana relación entre su alrededor y él, esfumándose de golpe de la vista del médico. Verdaderamente su desconcierto y mareo apaciguaban lo adolorido de su cuerpo y así, sin más, aprovechó para largarse del sitio. El mencionado intentó detenerlo para hostigarlo por ignorarlo, o quizás sólo se preocupaba por él, sinceramente le daba lo mismo, quería irse prontamente del caótico lugar en el que se encontraba: al parecer hubo un accidente considerable, veía dos buses chocados y volteados ¿pudo él ser partícipe de tal?, no sabe ni le importa, únicamente va inmiscuyéndose en la penumbra de esa ruidosa y enredada noche. Su dolor de cabeza era enorme.

Mientras avanzaba, no logró evitar la impresión de resolver algo. Sí, algún accidentado de ese choque es importante, estaba metido en algo; era un caso, con pistas, situación, enredos… Sherlock podía recordar.

* * *

><p>Holmes fue en busca de Watson, la razón es que últimamente no tenía casos relevantes y todo le resultaba aburrido. Mientras lo sopesaba en dirección a su destino, la "resaca" le trajo vagos recuerdos. Le dolía condenadamente el cuerpo y la cabeza, además de no recordar bien lo que sea que haya pasado. Asimismo, se reconoció tener la necesidad imperiosa de saber qué era lo que tenía que resolver; eso lo embargaba y dejaba intranquilo.<p>

Finalmente, se percató que el hospital donde solía trabajar ahora Watson era un completo desbarajuste ese día. Pensó nuevos fragmentos del bullado accidente y lo acaecido con él. Intentó ubicar a John, al mismo tiempo que echó a andar sus habilidades detectivescas: doctores alterados; imposible con entrenamiento y estudio, significa que están sobrepasados por la cantidad de heridos y falta de personal intrahospitalario, los primeros presentan muchos golpes y hematomas; todos vienen del accidente del bus, ajetreo y el pasillo central casi despejado; aún seguían llegando accidentados, tal vez si encuentra al chófer pueda recordar…

-¡Holmes! –una voz familiar lo llamó- Gracias a Dios veo a alguien sano, salvo y sereno por aquí –dijo y lo miró detenidamente- Quizás no tan sano ¿Qué le pasó?

-A mí nada, estoy perfectamente querido –contestó tranquilo como siempre Sherlock. La verdad, ni él sabía si estaba bien o mal-. Y dígame usted ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Qué no sucedió, mejor dicho. Un accidente grande, al parecer un bus estrelló y dejó a varios heridos. La mayoría está acá y los restantes en otro hospital cercano.

-Ya veo, pues está muy ocupado y yo no quiero ser un carga, creo que mejor me marcho –hablaba aparentando ser solidario con las víctimas.

John estaba expectante a la salida del detective notando cómo se acercaba a hablar al chófer herido y casi paralítico. Lo que sea que piense, no le traía un buen augurio. Y él que pensó que sería un día "no-trabajo-más-con-Holmes" en el hospital, pues con él no se puede ser médico, novio, normal y/o humano.

Holmes procedió a indagar métodos para recordar las, tal vez, cuatro horas borradas de su mente. En eso encuentra al oficial Clark entre los heridos ayudando a traerlos.- Vaya Clarkie, ¿conoces algún método rápido para recordar un hecho importante?

El otro le miró preocupado la herida en su cabeza, y prosiguió- Sí, hay una lectora de palmas que sabe conjuros para cualquier cosa ¿Por qué me pregunta, Sr. Holmes? -Sherlock rió, nunca pensó que ese oficial fuera TAN idiota como para creerle a tamaña farsante. Acto seguido, le preguntó dónde estaba ella y, para su suerte, estaba en el mismo hospital. Desapareció raudo a buscarla. Un momento después la encontró, y cuestionó- ¿Qué hace aquí charlatana? - ¿Yo? Digamos que un presentimiento me dijo que me necesitaría aquí, y aquí estoy. -Holmes la miró extrañado, pero le contó para qué la necesitaba mientras vio a Watson acercarse.

Sin ahondar más en el tema, les planteó su caso. Esta le dijo que con sus conocimientos lo podía sumir en un estado de hipnosis, para hablar con su semiinconsciente. Por algún motivo extraño, ya no la veía como embustera. Soslayó esa confusa observación. Nada más con la hipnosis, experimentó como el caso se cernía sobre él.

Sherlock se encontró en el bus de pronto. Entretanto iba sentado, observó a John y la lectora estando con él. No podía ver a través de las ventanas. Intentó recordar el bar, logró vislumbrar al _barman._ Y por un momento, una alucinación de Mary Morstan apareció, pero la ignoró. Regresó al bus y observó un joven desaliñado tosiendo y rascándose la nariz. Pero su objetivo era el chófer; él era su asunto ahora. No pudo concentrarse, vio a su alrededor y nada pareció fuera de lo común, aunque una chica, a ella podía discernirla… Luego despertó.

* * *

><p>Holmes buscó al joven que vio en su visión; algo importante o alguna pista debía de acarrear si es que logró recordarlo. Llegó hasta él y lo miró; nada extraño.- Tú. Debes estar relacionado con algo, no lo niegues.<p>

El muchacho lo miró curioso- Disculpe, pero yo me voy del hospital, no sé usted. - Aún no estás curado del todo niñato, así que te quedas hasta que sepa que eres inocente -la enfermera se entrometió- Perdone, pero este paciente ha sido curado, y hay muchos otros que atender, por favor déjelo irse.

Holmes fingió entender, hasta que- ¡Escuchen, el accidente de bus ha sido premeditado por este enemigo de la Corona, un acto terrorista, y yo, Sherlock Holmes, creo que el responsable tiene cómplices entre ustedes, así que nadie se mueva de acá!

La mirada de Watson era indescriptible. Respecto al ambiente, era una desorganización total, gente –de distintos estratos sociales- estaba aterrada y herida argumentando que el hospital no era seguro y que no querían estar cerca de los otros heridos.

-Señor Holmes, dígame que de verdad es un caso o le juro que lo voy a echar a patadas, de ser necesario, del hospital –Watson se veía molesto, sinceramente ya conocía bien a Sherlock, pero desde hace un tiempo se había acostumbrado a no tener que formar parte de sus planes chiflados sobre casos irreales, desde…

-Watson ¿Cuándo me he equivocado en detectar un caso? –Miró al nombrado- Créame, estoy seguro que he sido parte del accidente y he de recordar algo importante, de alguien involucrado. Necesito que usted lo vigile junto conmigo; algo tiene.

John, tras ciertas preguntas y revisarlo completamente, convenció a Holmes que todo fue un mal entendido. Todo estaba complicándosele desde que este llegó al hospital.

Entrelazado en sus cavilaciones, el detective no se percató de la llegada de una mujer. Irene Adler. Esta llegó alterada buscando a Sherlock porque uno; escuchó el disparate sobre el atentado a la Corona, y dos; estaba preocupada por él. Tras el encuentro, le dijo que se revisara de inmediato, que sangraba por la oreja y se veía mal. Watson le obligó a realizarse una IRM.

Holmes, en cambio pensaba, inmediatamente ideó un plan.- Necesito oler toda la ropa de los pasajeros del bus -soltó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué dijo? -cuestionó John, anonadado. El loco plan de Sherlock lo agarró por sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Tras recibir la caja con lo que había solicitado y, drogándose rápidamente con opio, cocaína y morfina, le dio vuelta e incivilizadamente estampó su cara contra el montón de prendas. Tras olerlas un momento y sumirse en las esencias, entró en una nueva alucinación.<p>

-¿Por qué me mira? -le preguntó el chófer, ciertamente lo había descubierto.- Porque necesito recordar qué cosa pasó -contestó Holmes.

-No quieres recordar lo que pasó, quieres recordar a alguien involucrado en lo que pasó -respondió el chófer, sabiamente.

-¿No debería estar atento al bus más que a mí? -sugirió el detective.- Esta alucinación es tuya, pregúntate.

Sherlock iba a rezongar, pero el chófer comenzó a vociferar alternativas- ¿Tengo apariencia de estar involucrado en algo? - No, ese era el mocoso que no sabía vestirse - ¿Me ve herido o sangrando? - El que sangraba por la oreja era yo - ¿Actúo extraño? - No, tú... -una mujer interrumpió desde detrás de él.

-Mira cuando sube a la anciana -Holmes volteó a verla, luego regresó y vio al chófer apresurado en subirla al bus, nervioso y con algo en la mano.

Miró a la hermosa mujer detrás- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué representa mi túnica? -La mujer vestía un hábito de monja.- Una monja ¿Qué quieres?

-Soy tu subconciente, debo de ayudarte a resolver esto...

Sherlock iba a responderle pero fue despertado de un momento a otro. Su visión había finalizado.

-Holmes, no me importa lo que haya averiguado pero va a tener que hacerse una IRM. Ahora –Watson sabía que las IRM eran uno de los avances más grandes que tenía la medicina en esos tiempos, pero se le veía turbado.- ¿Un qué Watson? –respondió el aludido.

-Una Imagen de Resonancia Magnética –contestó Adler, en escena, con inteligencia.- No pude evitar saber del accidente, y menos los rumores sobre que el gran Sherlock Holmes decretó que era un acto terrorista. ¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

* * *

><p>El examen de resonancia arrojó un daño en la corteza cerebral de Sherlock, el que no le dio mayor importancia y siguió perseverante en sus ideas para lograr evocar recuerdos. Así, se internó en un tanque aislante de sentidos, con Adler fuera, para recordar mejor.<p>

Ahora estaba nuevamente en el vehículo, con Irene al frente. Miró fijamente a la mujer, la cual se presentó como su consciente. Holmes la imaginó vestida seductoramente, bailando mientras se quitaba sus prendas una por una; sobrefalda, guardainfante, la ropa encima del corsé en forma de peto. Quedaba nada para su total exposición.- Dígame Holmes ¿qué recuerda del accidente? Apostaría que su centro de atención es el chófer -imperceptiblemente, la escena de fondo cambió del bus al club nocturno.

-No sé, se movía raro. Seguramente le dolía el estómago; es un chófer, probablemente quería ir al baño -le dijo tratando de concentrarse.- Yo creo que hay más, piénselo. Nadie olvida toda una noche accidentada sólo conservando en mente la idea de salvar a alguien -le respondió ella.

-Lo veo llevarse las uñas a la boca, y pareciera jugar con un objeto en mano, una bolsa creo; está nervioso. Golpea los dedos, se frota las manos, mira la hora al hablarles a los pasajeros, eso denota impaciencia. Debe de estar esperando algo.

No supo qué más responder, contemplaba cómo Irene únicamente tenía que quitarse el corsé para...

-Te estoy distrayendo, piensa en el chófer -le dijo la indicada, mientras empezaba a cerrarse su último ropaje, vistiéndose. Ya no había más que rememorar. Volvieron al bus, ambos sentados juntos.

-Esto no es justo, estaba recordando. –Dile eso a tu inconsciente que me detuvo. Qué inaudito eres: te excita más encontrar pistas que verme desnuda –Holmes la ignoró y se fijó que la otra misteriosa mujer volvía a aparecer.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Sherlock le volvió a preguntar, pero ahora mosqueado y con apremio.

-Soy la respuesta –dijo ella con vanagloria.

Holmes despertó mientras lo sacaban de la incubadora- El chófer, él debió causar el accidente, no estaba actuando normal mientras conducía -dijo apenas salió bruscamente del contenedor, mareándose en el proceso y vomitando al suelo, justo cerca de Watson y en los zapatos nuevos de Adler. Terminó desmayándose.

* * *

><p>Volvió en sí cuando estaba en su cuarto en Baker, donde se le dejó vigilado por la Sra. Hudson para que no saliera.- No sé cómo, pero usted le habló a Clarkie sobre la lectora ¿no? -Ella rió. Já, nunca pensó que Watson le contaría sobre esa "farsante". No creyó que él se acordara ya de esas cosas...<p>

Retornó al hospital de todos modos. Logró salvar al chófer junto a Watson. Descubrió que era un traficante de drogas; actuaba extraño en el bus ya que había sido amenazado, por sus enemigos del mismo rubro, de ser asesinado en pleno recorrido, como ajuste de cuentas. Dedujo de apoco: los movimientos no comunes del chófer, su gesto de ingerir algo, el agarrado de estómago, sudoración y reparo minucioso, en cada parada del bus, sobre las personas y el alrededor, como sintiéndose acechado. La conclusión fue que, en su desesperación, el chófer se uso a sí mismo como burro o mula de contrabando, causando todos sus síntomas y malestares, pues con el accidente una de las bolsas dentro suyo pareció liberar parte del contenido, aunque una cantidad insignificante.

Esa misma noche, Irene se quedó conjunto a Holmes en su casa, cuidándolo. Sin embargo, soñó con la enigmática mujer, la cual ahora llevaba un manto rojo sobre ella. Esta se sentó y le entregó una cinta al detective, él se la amarró entorno a su pierna.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo ella-, Quédate conmigo –contestó involuntariamente Sherlock, preguntándose de dónde y porqué salió eso.

* * *

><p>Al día contiguo, Sherlock pidió ayuda al inspector Lestrade para recrear el accidente porque, como le tuvo que explicar, aparte del chófer había más criminales implicados –seguramente una organización ilícita- y necesitaba la recreación de la escena para poder saber de ellos. Lestrade, al haber pasado por alto al narcotraficante y, otra vez, verse superado siendo que él era policía, no le quedó más que prestar el servicio de corte de calles, a sus hombres como pasajeros, y facilitar un bus tal cual al original en el hecho, muy a su pesar.<p>

Holmes aprovechó y se drogó con fisostigmina, cortesía robada del "amistoso" hospital en el que Watson trabajaba. Consiguió una nueva sobredosis; nuevamente vivió el suceso en su mente acompañado de la mujer-respuesta, la cual le dice que repare en su apariencia, constituida por la túnica roja. Mientras la miraba, pensó en su similitud con una Virgen, pero había algo más, la miró detenidamente… era símil a una virgin, a saint... Mary.

Holmes recordó todo, sufriendo un paro. Rápidamente, Adler le practica una respiración boca a boca, impregnándole su labial. Watson le golpeaba el pecho para revivirlo.

-Era Mary, Mary iba en el bus conmigo... mira al pasajero número dos -logra expresar dificultosamente. Lestrade revisa la lista, procura leer las descripciones de la persona y coinciden.

-¿Te desmayas y tienes fantasías con mi mujer? –exaspera Watson mirando a Holmes. El misterioso paciente clave era Morstan, la pareja de John.

-Morstan es el pasajero que está muriendo… -comenta Sherlock. Poco a poco su conciencia se va y, sintió, su mejor amigo también, mirándolo con desprecio. Le dolió, pocas cosas lo han hecho. Su mejor y único amigo mirándolo con tanto odio. Es cierto que el caso lo llevó a un nivel de involucración tan grande que hizo todo para resolverlo, entregó su atención y capacidades para saber la respuesta, que en cuanto la supo, se evaporó, como si fuera una epifanía o catarsis: John Watson era lo único que quería ver e importaba a Sherlock Holmes en ese instante, y es el único que se le está yendo y al que menos él le importa ahora. Sintió como se alejaba su más que compañero, socio, amigo, hermano, su…

**_Continuará_**

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones: 1. SH fue publicado por primera vez en 1887. 2. Los <em>striptease <em>se hicieron conocidos en 1932. 3. Los buses en Londres aparecieron a finales del siglo XIX, en 1899, y reemplazaron a los carruajes y sus caballos (desaparecieron por el 4 de agosto de 1914). 5. La nombrada lectora de palmas es la que apareció en la pelí de 2009, la que le dice a Watson _"I see two men. __Two men, like brothers, not in blood but in bond." _4. Las IRM se crearon en 1950 (oops, los años me jodieron la historia XD). 5. Fisostigmina es un remedio para el alzhéimer. 6. Virgin/Saint Mary: Virgen María jajaja.


	2. Watson's heart

Ahí estaba. Mary Morstan figuraba registrada en otro hospital, en estado casi de coma y con sus dos riñones dañados. Watson, apenas pudo, fue donde ella y se hizo pasar por su esposo, para verla. Tras meditar largamente la idea de transportarla de hospital, decidieron que era lo mejor. Había nada que objetar. Sherlock especuló que debía estar junto con ellos en el Hospital Saint Bartholomew, ya que ambos sabían que era un mejor establecimiento que el Hospital de Christ. Espetó la posible participación como autora intelectual o material del accidente igual a cualquier otro involucrado, por lo cual formaba parte de los imputados. Logró que la orden de traslado de paciente crítico se firmara –no sin la ayuda, nuevamente, por parte de Lestrade-.

Irremediablemente, en la movilización, Mary entró en estado de coma por el daño a su sistema nervioso central y fallo renal. Aunque Watson sabe que por daños cerebrales el cuerpo puede colapsar, el que el cuerpo de Mary esté tan dañado, en especial el par de órganos mencionados, no le trajo una buena señal.

Mientras tanto, el hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft, no pudo hacerse indiferente ante lo acaecido, por lo cual fue camino al hospital en cuestión, para saber cómo, en qué y por qué estaba su hermano involucrado.

* * *

><p>Desde su despertar, gracias a John e Irene, Sherlock no hizo más que preocuparse de ayudarle en todo lo permisible al primero, así fuera viajar hasta el otro hospital cercano, pedirle ayuda al medianamente inútil Lestrade otra vez, o seguir la farsa del ataque terrorista premeditado a la Corona (el cual, según él, ya no tenía lógica tras dar con el objetivo de su caso). Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su adinerado y atediado hermano, el cual parecía estar ahí más por curiosidad que por real preocupación. Holmes, además de ser lo más ignorado por todos, no pudo evitar tener otra alucinación. Espléndido, la causa de sus martirios: Mary. Estaba ahí, sirviéndole un vino de jerez, cosa que no supo interpretar ¿Tenía realmente importancia eso?<p>

-El jerez o sherrie puede ser un trago específicamente relacionado con un bar popular del sector; a veces las cosas más simples son las respuestas a las dudas más complejas, Sherly –Vaya, su hermano realmente era un genio.

-Seguramente Micky -sentenció Sherlock.

Holmes no vio hora para comentar con su amig-… colega… no, su ¿compañero de residencia?... más que eso, probamente hermano… no, muchísimo más grande, algo que jamás ha tenido. Sin embargo, ahora el otro lo aborrece. Si una persona tiene afecto a otra sin ser correspondido, no es una relación ¿no? Ni social, ni de ninguna índole. Se supone que entre dos hombres no puede haber un sentimiento mayor que la amistad, los otros son meramente para las mujeres, eso es lo debido, al menos en la sociedad.

Pensó significativamente en Irene Adler: Alta, hermosa, sensual, inteligente y ávida cumpliendo sus planes de robo, como él los de sus casos ¿Podía imaginarse en una relación amorosa con ella? No, lo intentó, intentaba e intentará, sin duda, porque lo correcto es hacerlo ¿no? Y lo cabal en sí es seguir el orden establecido y sus morales, instituidas por la gente -gente distinta y que no siempre vive lo que otra-: Casarse y tener una familia, se acordó de Watson diciéndole eso.

-Sabes hermano, he soñado con una mujer perfecta. Aluciné anteriormente verla bailarme _striptease_. La vi sin sobrefalda, guardainfante y ese peto triangular que cubre el pecho y el estómago, casi sin corsé. Pero cuando quise ver más, mi propia mente me detuvo –en cuanto dijo lo último, advirtió que Mycroft no estaba a la vista; estaba hablando solo.

* * *

><p>Sherlock halló a John cerca del cuarto en el que ahora estaba Mary. Se le veía profundamente abrumado, había la posibilidad de que constatara algún síntoma incurable. Le hubiese gustado tantear el motivo, pero eso era cosa de doctores.<p>

-Watson –decir su nombre le dio una extraña sensación-. Sabe, he estado con Micky, mi hermano, y pues creo que parte de la respuesta a la situación de Mary está relacionada con algún bar del sector, alguno que tenga como trago principal... -fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo tiene la decencia de aparecer así? -John lo miraba fulminantemente- ¿Sabe siquiera el estado de mi mujer? ¿Se ha puesto a pensar que ustedes dos estaban juntos en un bus, pronta la medianoche, el cual terminó hecho pedazos y con suerte usted recuerda haber estado y ella ahora está en coma? ¡Y para más descaro aparece diciendo que el trago de un bar tiene la culpa! -si las miradas matasen, Sherlock estaría bajo tierra-. Apuesto mis años con usted que de algún modo u otro se enteró de la insuficiencia hepática de Mary y está tratando de justificar su falta de criterio y memoria con…-el interrumpido ahora fue él.

-¿Morstan ha sufrido una insuficiencia hepática? –Holmes creyó que el "trago" pudo dejar en estado de sopor a Mary, pero no con fallas al hígado- Vaya, eso es muy drástico, cambia toda mi hipótesis sobre lo sucedido.

John rió cínicamente, de modo mordaz- Disculpe mi estimado Holmes ¿el que probablemente Mary tenga hepatitis B cambia drásticamente su hipótesis? Oh, cuánto lo siento, tendrá que investigar de nuevo.

-Y sé por dónde empezar, y usted me va a acompañar –Sherlock respondió decidido- si mis conjeturas anteriores iban por buen camino, el bar del sector que sirva ese vino debe saber algo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al susodicho local nocturno de la zona. En cuanto entraron, Sherlock sintió conocer al <em>barman<em>, al cual bombardearon con preguntas de rigor hechas por John, y lograron descubrir que Mary aparentemente estaba enferma, estornudaba y moqueaba, Holmes no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo del niño vago anterior que se rascaba la nariz, en su alucinación.

Nada fuera de lo normal, un simple resfriado. John se veía perturbado, si de verdad era hepatitis B, Morstan estaba perdida, aún no había cura para eso. Holmes padeció un gran vacío, algo no le cuadraba. No podía ser que una hepatitis B se detonara por ese accidente. No es médico, pero no es tonto.

-Creo que es hora de irnos al hospital Watson… -para cuando observó, otra vez estaba hablando solo.

Decidió entonces que lo mejor era largarse a Baker Street, él era solicitado por nadie ahora.

* * *

><p>Mientras Sherlock dormía, su mente divagó entre más recuerdos de Mary, pero esta vez hubo uno que apuntaba a la parte baja de la espalda de esta: Algo tenía allí.<p>

Miró a su alrededor tras despertar completamente. Silencio, oscuridad y soledad. Watson no estaba, seguramente se quedó en el hospital. Tenía que convencerse siempre que Mary, sólo ella, ella, ella era la persona que John más quería y amaba… no él. Él planeaba vivir con ella, incluso ya no estaban todas sus prendas en el recinto en que ambos solían convivir. Nunca pensó llegaría el día en que estuviera completamente solo mientras dormía en ese viejo lugar…

* * *

><p>Sherlock, en cuanto pudo, fue al hospital a la mañana siguiente. Estaba optimista, como en sus otros casos; le contaría su sueño a John y estaría todo bien, porque Mary se recuperaría y todo volvería a ser felizmente normal… o tristemente normal.<p>

-¡Sherlock! Qué gratificante verte –era Adler. Únicamente ella- John está como loco, creo que descubrió qué es lo que Mary tiene, algo parecido a una alergia en la espalda o no sé, es complicado ¿sabes?, yo no sé de medicina. El punto es que la mujer aquella no mejora, y pues se puso a pelear conmigo y tu hermano, hasta con Lestrade. Nos echó la culpa a todos de eso… -Irene no era una mala persona, pero indudablemente estaba en una situación que le era impersonal ¿Entonces qué hacía allí exactamente?

-Eso suena para nada bien, creo que tendré que hablar sobre sus modales para con las damas, un hombre desesperado no debe desquitarse con todo lo que se le cruce por delante –Sherlock le lanzó una mirada sugestiva a su receptora- Iré ahora mismo a buscarlo –ciertamente el diálogo no podía importarle menos.

* * *

><p>-Holmes… Mary está con daño renal, hepático, ahora pulmonar y con una reacción alérgica en su cuerpo. Está en un estado de semiinconsciencia, prácticamente en coma. Si llegase a entrar en esa situación yo… ella moriría, si su cerebro no trabaja, será imposible que sus órganos dañados lo hagan. Creo que es una enfermedad autoinmune por…-<p>

-Basta Watson, sabe que no soy doctor y que ciertamente nunca lo seré, pero sí detective. Si está contando la deplorable condicional clínica de su mujer, a alguien que no entiende de síntomas, es porque tiene un motivo oculto. Quiere pedirme algo ¿no es así? Dígamelo y lo hago ¿Qué más puedo hacer, si no puedo recordar?

-Me enajena Holmes, cualquiera hubiese pensado que si acudo a alguien para contarle esto, es por busca de su consuelo –iba a ser interrumpido- Espere. No se equivoca. Quiero pedirle un favor de vida o muerte para usted, con tal de salvarla.

-¿Me pide que… arriesgue mi vida con tal de salvar la de su mujer? – Watson sólo asintió, con cara de póquer.

Sherlock no supo qué pensar, su mente divagaba en nada ¿de verdad haría eso, hipotecaría su vida por otra? Ni siquiera eso ¿la daría por ella? La mujer que le quitó lo más importante que tiene y lo hace feliz, a diferencia de él, que sólo lo pone en peligro. A la mujer que detesta, envidia…

-Bien –únicamente respondió.

* * *

><p>Estaba atado, con su cabeza paralizada gracias a tornillos y bajo anestesia local. Se sentía despierto, pero su cuerpo dormido. Nunca se creyó haciendo un acto tan plausible como ese. Jamás. Los demás involucrados externos estaban arrobados, Sherlock sería famoso por muchas cosas, pero no por actos altruistas…<p>

Mientras los doctores le abrían el cráneo, Sherlock no hacía más que mirar a la nada, ni a John quería ver.

-Está todo listo, la estimulación cerebral profunda es compleja e innovadora, incluso hay rumores médicos de que se usará en el futuro para tratar enfermedades relacionadas con el movimiento. Lo que sí se sabe, es que con ciertas corrientes eléctricas, partes del cerebro se pueden manipular, hasta se les…

-… puede hacer recordar algo específico, si se les presiona la parte precisa ¿me equivoco? –respondió mecánicamente Holmes.

-No, en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>-Sherlock Holmes –mencionó una dama elegante, bien parecida y alusiva a la alta sociedad.<p>

-Mary Morstan –respondió el mencionado anteriormente- ¿a qué debo su agradable compañía? Pensé que había mandado llamar al doctor Watson, no a su prometida –agregó irónicamente.

-Me conmueve decirle que él está trabajando en el hospital de esta ciudad, como un hombre correcto. No pierde su tiempo en un bar de mala muerte como usted. Y sé que mandó a llamarlo, mediante un emisario, a la casa en que vivimos ahora, pero acudí yo para saber qué rayos quiere.

-Mire, con todo el respeto del caso. Usted no me sirve: Estoy en medio de una redada. Persigo criminales, delincuentes traficantes de algo ilícito que están a minutos de causar un estrago aquí. Por favor, retírese por su seguridad.

-No lo haré. Permaneceré aquí y le demostraré a usted y a John que sus casos son sólo especulaciones de situaciones cotidianas y… ASHISSS –Mary estornudo fuertemente-. Este resfriado. Y más encima enfriándome por su culpa.

Sherlock la ignoró, evidentemente estaba bebido; tuvo que disimular su presencia allí, no podía ser descubierto espiando a sus sospechosos. Con sus sentidos a la mitad de su capacidad, pudo notar como sus blancos miraron en su dirección, probablemente por el estornudo de Mary. Eso no era bueno.

-¿Me está escuchando Holmes? –chilló Mary.

-Verdaderamente… no.

-¡Argh! ¿Cómo se atreve a...–fue impedida por el garzón.

-Saben, estimada pareja, el grupo de personas de allá les ha enviado un aperitivo de regalo. Conste que no es de aquí, es de ellos y me han mandado a entregárselos, ni idea de lo que es –comentó nerviosamente.

-¿Amigos suyos, señor Holmes?

-No, y me imagino que menos suyos -comentó viendo irse al garzón. Ese chiquillo no trabajaba ahí, en toda la tarde no lo había divisado.

La caja contenía una seta de aspecto exótico, se veía cocinada con distinción, como si hubiese sido elaborada para regalarse como bocado fino. Por muy bebido que estuviese, sabía que eso no era de buen proceder, era un truco. Vergonzosamente, su mareo no lo dejaba estudiar el hongo, para saber cuál era. Tenía que admitírselo, no debía beber si Watson no estaba presente, o mejor dicho, no debía hacer un montón de cosas si Watson no estaba presente.

-Vamos, no sea insolente, coma lo que buenamente le han regalado –Mary respondió, jocosamente-, o me va a decir que es la manzana de la discordia enviada por sus maleantes, como muestra de advertencia de que lo han pillado.

La presencia de Mary suscitó el haber sido hallado por tales hombres, los cuales se veían como cualquier grupo de amigos del lugar. Avistó a uno de ellos tomando jerez. Morstan miraba inquisitivamente a Holmes esperando respuesta, pero estaba siendo ignorada.- Está bien, si no la come usted la como yo –dicho esto, se la comió. Nada sucedió. Pero el grupo mencionado salió del lugar.

Holmes no reparó en la acción de Mary y los persiguió, aunque se tambaleo bruscamente en el proceso. Ella lo observó y pagó al _barman_. Razonó que por mero impulso comió el alimento, quizás no debió haberlo hecho…

-¡Espéreme Holmes!

Sherlock sin más subió al autobús al cual le pareció que los vándalos acechaban. Inmediatamente observó su alrededor: Gente de distintos estratos sociales, cansada después de un día de trabajo, nada anómalo, madres con bebes, etc. Los nuevos buses londinenses eran pequeños y llamativos, mucha gente se subía como fuera a ellos, eran lo más representativo del progreso en Londres.

Se percató del chófer, se le veía nervioso. ¿Lo perseguirían a él los tipos? Se fijó bien y lo vio ingerir algo, una bolsa tal vez. Su visión no estaba funcionando bien. Luego buscó panorámicamente a los sospechosos, a los que perdió de vista porque no se subieron al bus. ¿Entonces dónde estaban? ¿Desaparecieron de escena para no ser reconocidos por él, más adelante? Pero si aún no hacían una fechoría o transgresión a la ley como para escapar, ni pruebas en su contra tenía… ¿no han hecho algo malo, cierto?

Pensó a una velocidad como nunca antes, pero su estado etílico hizo que viera todo en cámara lenta. Vislumbró a Mary sentada, con una cara de desagrado y aferrándose el estómago al mismo tiempo que la espalda. Su vista la atravesó, cuando notó por la ventana al costado de ella a otro bus dirigiéndose imparable hacia ellos.

Se tuvo que haber detenido. El otro bus los quería chocar. Y después fue el impacto. Su bus rodando lejos. Él tratando de entrelazar sus manos con las de Mary. Ambos al borde de la nave con el peligro de salir volando por la ventana, en el torbellino que era ahora el vehículo.

Despertó, Mary se veía mal. Aparte de tener un fierro enterrado en su pierna, la cual él vendó, se notaba que algo le cayó pésimo. Seguramente lo que comió. La seta exótica. Su color, rojo como una aminita vinosa, de bordes verdes únicos como los… de las… oronjas verdes. No era una seta cualquiera, era una oronja verde "camuflada." Oh no.

* * *

><p>Mientras Sherlock revivía lo acontecido, le contaba a Watson todo asimismo sentía que este formaba parte de la recreación en su mente. Pero cuando le dijo lo último…<p>

Estaba todo hecho, el destino era definitivamente cruel.

El revivir el impacto del choque hizo que Holmes entrara en shock por sobreestimulación cerebral; sentía como perdía el conocimiento… era más cruel de lo que pensó…

* * *

><p>Irene intentó consolarlo, pero Watson quería saber más nada. Su mujer estaba casi en coma sufriendo, sedada para lo quién-sabía-qué-que-tenía y detener así su agonía. Pero ahora… ahora tenía que devolverle la vida para decirle que la iba a perder irremediablemente… él fue un médico cirujano de guerra fría, pero esto lo superaba considerablemente, con creces.<p>

Vio como Mary abría los ojos lastimeramente, y se enfocaba en él.

-Hola amor –le dijo tácitamente, tratando de esconder su cara abnegada al dolor, para no alterarla.

-No debí haber ido ¿cierto? –dijo casi sollozando- Yo… estoy mal, es muy grave ¿voy a morir acaso?

Watson la miro escuetamente- Oronja verde. Envenenamiento por amatoxina. Explica el daño severo a los riñones e hígado en cuestión de días. Provoca dolor de estómago, náuseas, vómitos, diarrea grave, otros dolores extremos y hemorragias… causando un coma y… finalmente la muerte por paro cardiaco, cerca a los dos días de ingerir la toxina. No hay cura –dijo todo sin respirar. Se sintió el imbécil más grande del mundo: No supo de los otros síntomas porque el primer día que los presentó ella estuvo en el otro hospital.

Se le desgarró el alma al decir aquello, literalmente le admitió que no tenía cómo aperar la cura a su cuerpo. Que no tenía salvación. Que moriría inevitablemente por estar en el momento y hora errada. Que despertó una vez más para dormirse para siempre...

-No recapacité el comer esa cosa –estaba llorando, totalmente resignada a la vida- quería ir a buscarlo, a ese bar mugriento. Es tu mejor amigo, lo hacía por ti. Quería hacer las pases con él, porque yo sabía que no nos agradábamos, pero yo te amo y quise intentarlo para que esto funcionara mejor…

-Sshh, no te alteres, no es tu culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa -Watson subió gimoteando con ella a la camilla, y la abrazó. Sintió tanto en ese momento. Sus emociones se desbordaban. Sí había culpa; ella moría… moría por culpa de…

-No te preocupes amor, estoy aquí contigo. No me moveré –adjuntó, ahora él hipaba y lloraba también.

De repente, Irene, Lestrade, Clark, Mycroft y otras personas más entraron paulatinamente. Venían a dar el pésame en vida a Mary, a verla, aunque la mayoría de ellos no la conocía o no le caía bien. Estaban haciendo acto de presencia, mostrando sus condolencias… Y así se fue la tarde, ambos juntos. Solos, sólo ellos.

-Morirás agónicamente si te dejo así, es mejor que aplique la eutanasia... contigo… -la mirada de Watson se veía perdida. Hablaba sin pensar, pensaba sin sentir, sentía sin razonar. No podía aceptar que todo acabara así.

-De acuerdo, hazlo… sabes que te amo y que… te amaré por siempre -Mary lo observó, expresando más aún- Y yo a ti, amor –se besaron y terminó todo. John le inyectó una droga, sobredosis de morfina: Muerte indolora por sustancia mortífera. Un fin funesto.

De dos vidas en ese cuarto, abrazadas, sólo una quedó, entrelazada todavía al cuerpo ahora inerte que ocupó la otra.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes despertó en un espacio vació, sentado en el susodicho e inoportuno bus. Todo estaba iluminado con un blanco purísimo, era un lugar divino, casto y pacífico. Miro su asiento colindante: Mary Morstan estaba allí. ¿Estaba muerto?<p>

-Estás muerta –le lanzó a secas el comentario.

-Todos mueren.

-¿Estoy muerto? –preguntó sagaz.

-… Aún no –respondió en una eternidad efímera de tiempo.

-Debería.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son los amargados drogadictos solitarios misántropos los que deben morir en choques de buses, no las jóvenes enamoradas que salen cerca de la medianoche en busca del mejor amigo de su prometido.

-La autocompasión no le queda.

-No, me es mejor la autodestrucción –comentó irónico-. Watson me odiará –añadió- Es lo que se merece –rebatió la otra.

-Es mi mejor amigo –manifestó Holmes- Ya lo sé ¿y qué hará? -cuestionó ella- Puedo quedarme aquí contigo –le contestó.

-Bájese del bus -respondió la aludida taladrándole con la mirada. Sherlock desvió el contacto, como si fuera ella algo anormal, inhumano y fuera de lógica que le estuviera dando una orden absurda e imposible.

-No puedo -fue la negativa que entregó- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Porque aquí no duele –respondió hondamente Sherlock, de modo ausente- no quiero sufrir, no quiero ser miserable, no quiero... que me odie.

-Bueno, no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres –respondió Mary, simbólicamente. Holmes regresó la vista a ella, la cual le sonrió, él le asintió, y acabó la conversación. La persona al frente suyo solía verse tan diferente a él, aunque pelearon por el mismo objetivo en común. Y ahora compartían su final, la muerte. No, no conllevarían el mismo desenlace, él estaba vivo y pelearía por Watson, pasara lo que pasara.

Se paró y se bajó del bus.

* * *

><p>Despertó en un cuarto de hospital. Todo adolorido, con cables suministrándoles sustancias. Por alguna recóndita moción pensó cuánto se ha dañado estos últimos días, y cuánto más hubiese podido aguantar –o seguir- aquello si es que John se lo pedía.<p>

Miró a su costado. Irene estaba allí, preocupada de verdad. Pudo observar nada más, estaban solos. Le pareció oírla decir que pestañara si la escuchaba. Fue lo que hizo. Simplemente volvería a dormir, no se sentía del todo bien todavía.

Y entendió el motivo por el que ella apareció desde el primer día allí y lo acompañó en todos sus planes nefastos. Y evidentemente no era el accidente, ni curioseo, ni robar joyas onerosas, ni pedirle ayuda. Sin duda era un sentimiento, uno grande y que él recién conocía gracias a otra persona...

* * *

><p>Se recobró nuevamente, a su lateral aún seguía Adler, toda doblada en el asiento ahí predispuesto, totalmente incómoda. No la divisó ni con el rabillo del ojo, ya que miró al frente y Watson estaba allí, parado, firme de cuerpo pero flácido de alma. Se le veía arruinado, decaído. Estaba en ese lugar sin estarlo.<p>

Innegablemente es una buena persona, seguramente quería saber de su estado: La condición del patético infeliz que mató a su amada por estar borracho a la medianoche.

Le quiso hablar pero él se marchó antes de poder articular palabra en su boca. No estuvo en el cuarto, sólo contempló su penoso estado desde afuera de la habitación. Eso fue todo. Él lo odiaba, y por más que quiera correr gritándole que lo perdonara, que haría lo que fuera, su estado no lo ayudaba.

Reflexionó: Mary no tenía que morir por el choque del bus al que él la arrastró, o él no debió bajarse del bus solitario en medio de la nada.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

><p>Nunca escribí tanto en mi vida XD. Un millón de gracias por los reviews. Infinito amor a los que lo dejaron :D estoy pensando en hacerle un epílogo, no sé, donde de verdad haya "hotson" :'D<p>

Antes que todo, millones de gracias a iamaplatypus por motivarme a empezar la historia ¡gracias linda!

Aclaraciones: 1. La hepatitis B se descubrió en 1885 (y su cura en 1980). 2. La estimulación cerebral profunda se usa como tratamiento de enfermedades ligadas al mov. de extremidades desde 1997. 3. Hay un vídeo en Youtube llamado "House 4x16 Final Coma Scene" para los que le interesa saber cómo fue la escena original entre House y Amber (Sherlock y Mary aquí). 4. Por si les interesa leer el fic pero no ver el vídeo XD la canción que marcó ese capí fue "Passing Afternoon" de Iron & Wine.


	3. Dying changes everything

Sherlock se recuperó totalmente seis meses después. Sí que era un buen hospital, nunca imaginó salir después de sobrevivir al choque del bus, sufrir una sobredosis de drogas doble, abrirse el cráneo, electrocutarse el cerebro, y todo en dos días. Aunque Mycroft lo fue a ver cerca de la mitad del primer mes y no más –decía estar muy atosigado por sus compromisos- y la Sra. Hudson venía cada cierto tiempo, Clark, Irene, Lestrade (del cual se enteró su nombre es Greg) se quedaron con él. Watson lo iba a ver una vez por semana se enteró, ya que casi siempre lo hacía mientras Sherlock dormía.

-¿Seguro que te vas un día antes a Baker? Yo puedo invitarte a mi hotel si gustas, para pasar la noche… -le propuso coquetamente Adler.

-No es necesario, sabes que tengo algo pendiente con alguien –Irene sabía a quién se refería, pero hizo caso omiso –Oh bueno, para la próxima detective –le dijo- Hasta pronto, mujer.

Sin más que hacer allí, Irene se retiró donairosamente del lugar, a quién sabe dónde. Sherlock la vio irse mientras pensaba que otra vez tendría que buscarla en el futuro, rió, ahora tenía a otra persona que encontrar.

-Sr. Holmes es un alivio verlo recuperado, sabe que puede contar conmigo siempre que pueda y… -miró disimuladamente a Lestrade, el cual lo observó rápidamente y emprendió camino- … con el Inspector Lestrade también. Me despido por parte del cuerpo de policía de Scotland Yard.

-Adiós Clarkie, ojalá te asciendan luego –lo observó con simpatía, era un buen joven. -¡Y fíjate bien Lestrade, no te vayas a perder camino al cuartel! –le dijo con sátira.- ¡Y usted cuide de no quedar al borde de la muerte todos los días, Holmes! –su relación de amigo-enemigos nunca acabaría.

Ahora que estaba solo empezó su viaje con dirección al 221B de Baker Street, para darle el fin correcto a todo lo que ha pasado.

* * *

><p>Al llegar tocó la puerta, y tras un largo momento se la abrieron.<p>

-Ya era hora _nanny, _no sé en qué pierde el día usted… -no pudo continuar porque la Sra. Hudson le dio un fuerte abrazo, que lo tomó desprevenido. –Oh Sr. Holmes está caminando, pensé que nunca más lo vería salir de ese hospital… - ¿Pensó o quería no verme salir de ese hospital? –la miró con sorna, para después sonreírle en forma de paz.

-No diga esas cosas, sabe muy bien que tenía día para salir mañana, no hoy. Usted siempre tan impaciente… -Holmes la escuchaba mientras veía el lugar más vacío y con pocas cajas en todos lados.- ¿Está remodelando acaso? –le preguntó.

-No, eso es del Sr. Watson, desde la… el incidente –se corrigió de prisa- ha estado llevándose sus cosas del lugar - ¿Y a dónde va? Dudo mucho que vaya a irse a vivir donde su novia muerta –dijo sin tapujos, los seis meses le hicieron pensar que el suceso ya era cosa del pasado.

La Sra. Hudson lo miró reprobatoriamente, y luego contestó- Bueno, no va para allá como usted dice. Él… renunció a sus trabajos de por acá y se va a vivir fuera de la ciudad, a Glasgow.

Sherlock la miró atónito, salió un día imprevisto para encontrarse lo antes posible con Watson, no porque supiera que él estaba a punto de mudarse del lugar.- Entonces, esas cajas ¿se las llevará hoy?

-Correcto, vendrá él y un grupo de mudanza a llevárselas cerca de las 4 de la tarde Sr.

* * *

><p>No. No .No. No podía estar pasando eso ¿cómo no se le ocurrió, acaso la electricidad le había atrofiado el cerebro? Él no podía volver como si nada a vivir con su amado, sí amado, porque ya lo había admitido. Nunca hubo sentido antes algo por una mujer como lo que sentía por él, sin embargo, tampoco por un hombre. El amor le era confuso aún.<p>

Y así pasaron las horas mientras Holmes pensaba cómo actuar llegado el momento, y para cuando eran 10 min para las 4, él había resuelto actuar como él. Perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos.

Velozmente registró todas las cajas. Buscó cosas para acarrear a su cuarto. Si John de verdad las quería, tendría que encararlo para llevárselas. Y así fue como encontró algo que no imaginó; las memorias de sus casos juntos, escritas y perfectamente cuidadas; pensó que las había tirado después de todo lo acontecido. Se las llevó todas –y otras cosas-. A veces de verdad actuaba como un niño…

* * *

><p>Tocaron la puerta. Sherlock se tensó, era ahora o nunca. Escuchó su voz… su voz… cuánto había pasado sin oírla… de súbito se percató que hablaba con la Sra. Hudson, tenían un diálogo y escuchó su nombre por parte de ella ¿le estaría contando esa arpía de su presencia para que se fuera y sólo entraran los de mudanza? Esa… pegó su oído a la puerta, quería saber qué respondería el otro.<p>

-… Ya veo. No se preocupe, yo lo enfrentaré. Que de las demás cajas se encarguen los de mudanza –Watson dijo. Pronto se escucharon pasos rechinando en la escalera. Él estaba subiendo, Sherlock lo supo por sus pisadas, sabía exactamente cuánto ruido hacían su peso y zapato de taco fino, también el retumbo hueco formándose al choque del bastón singular con los escalones de madera, el sonido sordo de su mano apoyándose reiteradamente brusca de la balaustrada, el ritmo de las acciones era lento, pausado, se tomaba su tiempo: Estaba indeciso, probablemente ni siquiera llegara al tope de la escalera y se devolvi…

Cesó el ruido. Seguramente llegó al segundo piso. Él sólo aguardaba a cualquier acción sentado, había dejado de estar adherido a la puerta desde hace rato.

Tocaron. –Adelante –manifestó, que escena más tonta, como si él no supiera que alguien venía con la intención de entrar de todas maneras.

Y ahí estaba, Watson, su Watson, mirándolo indescifrablemente y erguido majestuosamente, como el barco que sobrevive a la tormenta perfecta.

-Mi querido Watson, es una complacencia poder verlo después de estos largos seis meses… -comenzó Sherlock, el otro no iba a responderle así que prosiguió.- Sabe, me enteré del infortunio cambio que va hacer a otra ciudad, pensé que éramos amigos y que nos… -fue cortado.

-Éramos, Holmes, éramos –contestó desagradablemente- y no alargue esto, sólo… déjeme seguir mi vida.

-Tu vida es parte de la mía John y sí, lo voy a alargar hasta que no dé para más, mire: ¿Todo esto es por la muerte de Mary, no?

Watson lo miro enmudecido, nunca pensó que fuera tan desconsiderado de: Llamarlo por su nombre cuando su amistad acabó, de constatarle que era parte de su vida, y de mencionar a… a…

-No lo culpo por la muerte de Mary. Por mucho que intenté hacerlo, no pude. Pero no estamos bien. No quise decirle la verdad. Estoy harto de protegerlo, y permitirle todo. No somos más amigos, Holmes. Creo que jamás hemos sido amigos –lo miró herido, eso no debía continuar.- Ahora, entrégueme lo mío.

-Lo nuestro –Sherlock se levantó decidido a discutir.

-No va a empezar con esas idioteces de nuevo sobre… -

-Nuestras cosas, nuestro cuarto, nuestro perro, nuestra ropa, nuestro caso, nuestra comida, nuestro dinero…

-¡Basta! ¡¿Cómo no tiene ni la mínima decencia de callarse y obedecer después de haber matado a mi mujer?

-Nuestra mujer –y Sherlock no alcanzó a defenderse del desenfrenado puñetazo por parte de Watson, que lo mandó cerca de 2 metros lejos.

-No se atreva a vociferar tamaña imbecilidad de nuevo si es que no quiere que lo pateé en el suelo –John lo observó hecho una bestia.

Sherlock se reanudó- Sus memorias son nuestros casos y aventuras juntos, este piso lo pagamos conjuntamente con nuestras ganancias, desde que trajo a vivir a Gladstone aquí es tan suyo como mío, mi armario se compone de la mayoría de su ropa; por no decir toda, todo lo que he resuelto y me ha hecho famoso ha sido junto a usted, cada almuerzo de la Sra. Hudson lo como con su compañía; y así verifico también si no quiere envenenarme –río cuando dijo eso-, el dinero es de ambos; aunque yo lo administre para quitarle la carga tentativa de apostarlo en pocilgas… -esa sarta de verdades era para refutar cualquier evidencia que tuviera Watson para negarlo como parte de su vida.

John calló y luego respondió- Yo… necesito un cambio de espacio para vivir en paz, de escenario… - ¡Cómprese una planta! –le contestó Holmes.

John cerró sus ojos, y deliberó. Era obvio, no podía discutir con Sherlock, era un genio innegable y un niño malcriado al mismo tiempo.

-Volveré en una semana para pensarlo. Si no regreso, ya sabrá usted que sus argumentos no cambiaron mi parecer; espero tenga la educación de, llegado ese momento, enviarme las cosas, las cuales no vendré a buscar –y se marchó, dejando a Sherlock parado ahí, con la cara hinchada, morada, y los ojos ardiéndoles.

* * *

><p>Cada día era un martirio más para Holmes, parecía un condenado a muerte esperando ver la horca. No veía la hora de llegada de Watson ¿actuó bien, no se precipito mucho? Tal vez actuar como un niñato no fue su mejor plan, fue irracional, impulsivo ¿cómo no pensó antes que nombrar la novia muerta al prometido haría que este enloqueciese, y no que se animara? ¿Por qué actuaba como idiota desde el accidente? Ahora entendía a los grandes poetas cuando hablaban que el hombre enamorado era el hombre más débil del mundo…<p>

Y se sorprendió por enésima vez preguntándole a la Sra. Hudson si las semanas se componían de siete días, y no de miles.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día. Estaba nervioso, ni por soñación imaginó estar así. Sólo los mejores casos lo extasiaban hasta no poder más, pero ahora era diferente.<p>

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. Se alteró. ¿Acaso estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no oyó a John llegar?- Ade… adelante… - tartamudeó.

-Sr. Holmes, no se eche a morir acá ahora que sobrevivió al hospital. Vamos, usted es un hombre inteligente –era la empleada, la cual entraba con el desayuno y diario, en una bandeja.- No se entrometa quiere, sabe que estoy bien –Sherlock arguyó su estado.

Ella se largó dejando las cosas en el cuarto. Holmes agarró el periódico y lo leyó, en algo tenía que distraerse o se volvería loco. Iba a ojearlo pero antes tomó su té para luego ingerir su pan. Leyó el título y quedó estupefacto, eso…

Justo en ese instante escuchó la puerta ¿sería la policía o el doctor? Escuchó tranquilo el parloteo, no se alteraría… más. Escuchó todo lo demás, era Watson. Sí, era Watson.

Estaba preparado para decir "Adelante" en cualquier momento, casi como si lo ensayara la semana entera. Ya podía saborear la sublime palabra y PAF, la puerta se abrió sola.

-Se acabó, quiero mis cosas en este momento, ahora ya. Devuélvamelas –dijo John contrariado.

Sherlock sonrió de oreja a oreja, perturbando a Watson. –Oh no, no, no, usted no vino a eso. Usted no caminó todo hasta acá para decirme esto. Vino por más; lo pensó, quiere volver, sólo que al último segundo se arrepintió y, para no decepcionarse a sí mismo, entró de todos modos cambiando su diálogo completamente. Lo veo en sus gestos, mirar, posición y postura. Está indeciso, no sabe... –

-Deténgase. No juegue al detective conmigo. Pare de analizarme, no soy uno de sus casos –respondió sin pensarlo- Usted no sabe lo que yo pensé, digo, pienso sobre lo nuestro ahora y… -Sherlock se paró con el diario en la mano.

-Ya me dijo que intentó culparme por lo que pasó y no pudo. Que llegado el día, tras una semana entera, usted vendría si mis argumentos le cambiaban el parecer o, en su defecto, se iría para siempre sin venir por sus cosas.

Era cierto, él… es que llevaban tanto juntos. Perdió a Mary y le dolió, y a tanta gente en la guerra anglo-afgana. Ha perdido tanto en su vida a la par que ha ganado una cojera crónica y una lesión en su hombro. Cuando regresó conoció a Sherlock en el mismo hospital en que casi lo ve morir… recordó a Mary asimismo pensaba en Holmes, y le vino a la mente un recuerdo.

"-Cuidado con las escaleras –dijo John a Mary, mientras las subía apresurado.

Abrieron la puerta y Mary chilló de pánico. Él, expectante, no supo reaccionar de inmediato, pero luego se tranquilizó.- No te preocupes cariño. El suicidio no está en su repertorio. Él es demasiado aficionado a sí mismo para eso.

Mientras, Holmes yacía colgado, aparentemente por una soga atada al cuello, del techo."

Sí eso era real ¿entonces por qué arriesgó su vida por la de su mujer? Sería que…

-¿Sentiste algo por ella, Holmes? –ni él se creía eso. Sherlock lo observó decepcionado y procedió- Pensé que todo este tiempo juntos le había enseñado a hacer las preguntas correctas, y no cualquier estupidez sin pies y cabeza.

-Respóndame –necesitaba averiguar algo, lo que sea. No que insultara su capacidad deductiva.

-No –dijo el otro escueto.- Si lo dice por lo de la otra vez y mi "nuestra mujer", no confunda las cosas –agregó- ¿Por qué dijo eso? –continuó Watson- Porque todo lo suyo me pertenece, y todo lo mío le pertenece. Es así de fácil. – No lo es y lo sabe. Usted y Mary no se agradaban, no tendría por qué actuar como si ella fuera "algo" que apreció y perdió, a diferencia mía.

-No la aprecié y, admito, la subestime. Pero al final de cuantas descubrí que, si bien era muy distinta a mí, teníamos muchas ideas en común. Soy detective, pero no infalible, yo también me puedo llevar malas primeras impresiones de la gente.

Watson estaba estático ¿Cómo es que el Sherlock inmaduro se había transformado en uno maduro?

-¿Desde cuándo admite equivocarse al analizar personas y, más aún, que hay algunas iguales a usted? –dijo mirándolo escéptico.

Sherlock le devolvió el vistazo de modo suspicaz- ¿Dudará todo lo que le diga acaso?, pero más importante para mí ¿Me prefiere actuando maduro o inmaduro? –se empezó a acercar al otro, con el noticiero en la mano aún. John se asustó, fue como si le leyese la mente.

-¿Qué va a hacer; estudiarme de cerca? –iba a rezongar pero… su boca fue tapada por otra. WOW. Lo estaban besando; era un ósculo bastante imbécil, torpe, aniñado, bisoño. Un golpe tosco de labios. Watson no se movió tratando de averiguar qué demonios hacía Holmes, mientras que el último simplemente se quedó paralizado al no saber cómo actuar ante la situación.

Irremediablemente se separaron. Y el doctor empezó por romper la tensa atmósfera.- Bien… si hizo eso para demostrarme que no sentía algo por Mary… pues… no resultó –dijo intranquilo.- Esa no era mi intensión; no buscaba demostrar lo que no sentía, sino al revés.

-¿Siente la necesidad de pedir disculpas así? Holmes, no sé quién demonios le enseñó eso pero no está bien –de haber sido otro sujeto seguramente lo hubiese amordazado a golpes por tremenda barbarie de besar a alguien de su mismo sexo, eso estaba mal. La sociedad, la Iglesia y la historia dicen que está mal. ¿Pero cómo hacer entender a un sociópata como Holmes qué está bien y qué mal en el mundo?

-No me disculparé por mis altos y bajos con Morstan, porque fue la primera mujer que lo alejó de mí –su receptor miraba impávido-. Sé que siempre ha salido con muchas jóvenes, pero ninguna logró llegar tan lejos como ella. Por favor Watson, si hasta me pidió acompañarlo a comprar la sortija… la cual perdió, le recuerdo –John rió, la sortija que llevaba Mary había sido cortesía de Holmes, luego que en el caso Blackwood se perdiera la otra; baratísima, de paso.

Sherlock rió también. Nunca pensó ver a Watson sonreír de nuevo, mucho menos a él. Eso era un gran paso, uno gigantesco.

-… Viendo que he estado seis meses sin atender pacientes, ya que estaba preocupado del funeral. Sin mencionar que mi, ya superada, depresión hizo que gastará todo mi dinero bebiendo y apostando. No tengo con qué pagar la mudanza, ni donde residir, y digamos que el famoso doctor Watson no es contratado si no está junto al famoso detective Holmes…

-No hay más que decir. Sólo mire esto –dijo entusiasmado Sherlock, alcanzándole a la vista su objeto en mano; el impreso tenía como título con letras mayúsculas "AVISTADO GRUPO DE MALEANTES TRAS EL FAMOSO CHOQUE DE BUSES". El veterano de guerra agarró el impreso y lo leyó detenidamente. Mientras, el adicto a las drogas lo esperaba ansioso, de verdad quería saber qué le diría.

-Vaya, no pensé que iría tras Irene tan pronto… -el uno le devolvió la publicación al otro desconcertado. El último recibió el manoseado papel y lo releyó, otra noticia menor decía "CONOCIDA LADRONA LOGRA HACERSE CON JOYAS FORÁNEAS", en la bajada de título se mencionaba a Irene Adler y la importancia de esas reliquias que estaban en exposición, traídas desde otro continente.

Sherlock dirigió su mirada divertido donde el cirujano y complementó con voz melancólica- Vaya, y yo de verdad le creí la última vez que me dijo que no robaría más –John carcajeó, ahí estaba Holmes y su humor. Este pensaba que, pasara lo que pasara, se esforzaría por encantar al doctor, mal que mal, si él volvió por cuenta propia, es porque algo tenía que sentir ¿no?

-Bien bien, entonces creo que volveré a trabajar con usted Sr. –Watson estiró su mano educadamente para estrechar la del otro.– Es usted elemental en mi trabajo, mi querido Watson –el otro respondió, correspondiendo el saludo, no sin antes coger con la mano opuesta una boina en el velador, para luego rodarla maestralmente por su brazo hasta llegar a posicionarla en su cabeza, y darse vuelta a un espejo para echarse un vistazo, al igual que John.

-Caso reabierto.

**_FINAL FINALIZANTEMENTE FINALIZADOR FINALÍSTICO_**

* * *

><p>Ta daa XD, sé que quizás esperaban algo más subido de tono pero entiéndanme, sólo en el capí anterior acabo de matar a la que iba a ser su futura esposa, no puedo hacer a John ahora un libertino por la vida con Sherlock :$ xD. Bueno, terminó xD, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y TODO MI AMOR a los que dejaron reviews y lo leyeron :'D.<p>

Aclaraciones: 1. Los personajes son creaciones únicas y exclusivas de Arthur Conan Doyle, y las películas de Guy Ritchie. 2. Me inspiré en los capís "House's head", "Wilson's heart" y "Dying changes everything" (pero del último sólo tomé dos frases, el resto es mío xD). ¡Cuídense y espero sus reviews!


End file.
